Hopelessly in Love
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: Before the massacre of the Uchha clan there was one person that touched Itachi's heart like no one else could, someone he'd die for, live for and be anything for. The thing he felt could only be described as an arrow in his heart, he let the poison spread until it was too late, too deep and buried in love. He couldn't stop it now, he'd die of blood loss and pain. Postponed.


Prologue

Itachi threw the shuriken angrily around him, landing on the ground perfectly and the blades hitting their targets dead in the centre. The cool brisk spring morning breeze ruffled his long ebony hair. The Uchiha protégé… The renowned son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, elder brother to Sasuke Uchiha and most celebrated Konoha shinobi of their time. Graduated the academy at age seven, awakened the Sharingan at age eight, passed the Chunin exams at age ten, enrolled in the Anbu and became captain half a year later.

Everyone just took him for granted, that he'd be the perfect shinobi, he was still a boy, just twelve years old. Couldn't he just live a little? No… Not according to everyone.

Trained to kill and do terrible things to people… It took its toll on people and there was only one place that he could let it all out and relax.

Itachi stepped into the tiny courtyard with the grapevines on the crumbling walls and the wooden bar that was barely undercover. Behind the counter the man smiled at Itachi; it only took one look to know that he had a rough day. The elder man slid a tray across the table of dango, green tea and small bowl of rice with chopsticks.

"Hey there… I assume you want to speak to my daughter?" He asked. Itachi nodded slightly. The man disappeared behind the counter and a girl around Itachi age stood there instead.

"Show me," she put her hand out. Itachi grudgingly lay his wrist on her hand for her to examine, she carefully un-bandaged it to reveal a nasty stab wound. It had scabbed over… Barely. She sighed and pulled a cream from under the counter and rubbed it in.

Her fingertips were cool against the raging hot wound, but most importantly her touched calmed the rage inside of him and his heart. She was gentle and her skin was smooth, that of someone practiced and well trained enough to look after her weapons and kunoichi life to her social life and looks.

"Eimi-San. You don't need to do this."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'." The girl smiled, her raven hair falling in her eyes. Itachi could barely resist moving that beautiful lock out of her midnight blue orbs.

"Hn. Thank you Eimi-Chan." He loved to say her name; it just rolled off his tongue. She smiled lightly; it was like his heart was melting every time he saw her, warmth of an afternoon summer spilling like ink on his heart. He just wanted her to be there… Nothing else, but he couldn't he had to go. He gave a look of pain in his eyes; he just wanted to stay. Hand in hand with her.

She put a hand on his forehead. "Ita-Kun?" She said alarmed. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

He smiled, "yeah." She didn't look convinced, he wasn't surprised either, and after all she knew him better than anyone else.

She turned back to her father. "Папа, вы можете служить Итачи поднос с обычной?"

He nodded and replied in his usual gravely voice. "Конечно"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Eimi laughed, it hit Itachi in the chest every time, it was addictive music to the ear that he wanted over and over again. "Don't worry, I doubt he'd poison you, and if he did, you could probably deal with it better than any of us." She chuckled.

Itachi clenched a fist to stop himself from pulling her down and tinkling her to hear that laugh and smile…Kami-Sama… That smile, he'd do anything to see it. "But how do I know that you didn't just command him to poison me? I am one of those people with a bounty worth more than most would even consider paying. There are several that would sacrifice anything to kill me just for the claim to be true, others for the satisfaction."

"Has anyone ever told you exactly how morbid you are?" Eimi narrowed her eyebrows in frustration and amusement.

"No. How morbid am I?" Somehow he knew he'd regret the question…

"Very." Eimi retorted.

Their eyes met and Itachi was paralysed, not moving an inch, her midnight blue eyes, and passion blue, deep aquamarine. They were so many names but instead of the eyes reminding her of the deep sea, he'd look at the sea and it would remind him of her…

Itachi sighed and raised his hand in surrender, not wanting her to let go of his other hand. "I give up."

"What?" She laughed, "an Uchiha giving up? I've never heard of such a thing." She pulled close so that her sweet breath touched his lips. "Who are you and what have you done with my Ita-Kun?"

Itachi let his raven hair fall in front of face to hide his blush; he couldn't believe what she just said. Was he drunk off her scent? Did she claim him as her Ita-Kun? Wait, she called him a nickname… Ita-Kun… He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from singing in delight. He looked into her gorgeous eyes.

"I assure, you I am Itachi Uchiha." He said as calmly as he could.

Eimi gave him a look of exhaustion. "Of course you are, no man could really be as stiff as you."

Wait… Wait right there. Was that a compliment? For a shinobi, showing no emotion is a good thing, it meant one less hindrance, was she complimenting him social wise or shinobi wise? He smiled sheepishly at her and swallowed a dango… They were so good, it reminded him of when he first met Eimi, she was making dango and served him up a tray. He recognised the taste instantly.

"Did you make these?" He asked.

She nodded happily. "Yeah, they good? Are they too salty, I think I may have added too much of it, I don't know, I was too sleepy last night I don't think I really knew what I was doing…" She admitted worriedly.

"You should sleep." Itachi said as he drained his mug of green tea.

"Hypocrite." She poked him lightly in the rib.

Itachi almost spat out his tea, her touch was like an open electric wire and it electrocuted so it felt amazing. Her hand was so cold. He took a deep breath and plucked up the courage to place his hand on her should so they were face to face.

"Eimi-Chan. Please look after yourself. You're freezing and you go sleep late, you'll get a virus and that only leads to something worse. Stop it at the source and you can avoid all this. Please."

That look… Her eyes… They flashed fire into his heart, they gave him the strength to face another day, he'd fight and die for her and she'd never even realise it. He just loved every bit of her, from her toes to her heart. Every last inch, he could accept it all… He'd be anything she wanted him to be. Eimi look into his onyx eyes that seemed to flash fire into them and burn away her worries, she hid a blush from that intense stare.

Itachi averted his eyes after a brief smile and set the final dango stick down. "Thank you." He said stiffly and stood.

"Wait." Eimi put a hand on his arm an Itachi's stomach flipped and his pulse went up.

"Hn?" He said curiously. Eimi smiled and ran inside, she was inside for a moment leaving Itachi's thoughts to go wild.

She ran back outside was a box in a deep blue cloth, tied neatly at the top. She placed it in his hands. "Here, it's for you, I made it. Enjoy." And then she did the impossible. She kisses his cheek; her perfectly shaped gorgeous angelic lips touched him… It was the most amazing experience ever in entire life and he wanted it again and again and for Kami-Sama's sake… Again.

She gave him an odd look. "Itachi-San, are you alright?"

He nodded. "Thank you Eimi-Chan, I will repay you somehow."

She laughed. "I'm just repaying my life, you saved it or do you save more than you can count?" Eimi smiled, lighting up Itachi world again. He nodded stiffly. She traced a finger from his eye to his jaw and looked into his eyes.

"I could never forget saving you." Itachi said curtly, nodded in the direction of her face and turned to Eimi again. "Thank you, and I will repay you somehow."

He turned and left, passing the customers. None of them found it odd he was there… To the people who didn't know him, he was just a boy. To those who did, they didn't question from his position and the others knew he was a regular there for more than reason, it was obvious.

Eimi waved until he was out the door and sadly turned away, "Eimi!" A mature woman shouted for her. She looked up at the sound of her stepmother calling and headed back to the bar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Note: It's been a while since I last did anything on …

First of all… I am really sorry for all the cliché-ness… I usually write stuff more morbid and I haven't really written anything like this before…

Second: I still have no permanent editor, so I might slip up a little and I'm sorry about that, if any reader really likes what I've written so far and would be willing to edit for me, I would be more than delighted. Just PM me.

Last but not least: This is a prologue, I have no intention of making each chapter this short. -_-

Please review now?


End file.
